


Rainbow means I Love you and I want to Show | HLVRAI FRENREY

by Lambine



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Benrey soothes gordon kind of, Black Mesa GAY voice, Bubby is a badbitch, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Tommy is a sunchild please, did they kiss or nah, just gay fluff, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambine/pseuds/Lambine
Summary: The Sweet Voice comes In handy sometimes.
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193





	Rainbow means I Love you and I want to Show | HLVRAI FRENREY

Gordon had to admit he felt a bit tense lately, after all he was in the middle of a resonance cascade, and by all odds teamed up with a group of what he could only describe as “Chaos incarnate.” He was actually astonished no one had died yet. But here he was, A gun in his hands, and a bunch of adult babies saying god knows what. 

“G-guys, I....I think I need to sit down...it’s hurting” Gordon sighed, clearly out of breath, all of this was too much for him, he needed a break. The rest of the recently formed ‘Science Team’ stared back at him, all showing vastly different facial expressions. 

“That’s okay Mr Freeman!... I think we all need a rest.” Tommy chirped ,giving an awkward smile to comfort Gordon. “No we don’t...use your legs you fucking idiot-” Bubby butted in, with the emotion of what appeared to be arrogance or triumph, Coomer staring back and forth at the three. 

Freeman let out a small cry. “Man... I-I... - I’ve BEEN using my legs! That’s why...they fucking hurt. I- Seriously what is wrong with you all-” as he fell onto a heap on the floor, as someone snickered. 

“I’m not doing this right now... if you guys want to leave just go” Gordon screwed up his nose and exhaled, rolling over to put himself on his back looking half-up at the ceiling and the crew depressingly. 

“I’m going...I want to go home... See you later, bitch!” Bubby exaggeratedly saluted Gordon before walking off, Coomer sluggishly following behind, and Tommy sheepishly smiling once more before joining the two. 

_Finally,_ _peace...._ Gordon thought. Well kind of, he could hear their muffled voices still consuming the room. “This is nice... You know, no Bubby , Coomer , Tommy and-” Gordon stopped reminiscing in the lack of noise and started to think for a second... _I swear_ _Benrey_ _was here_ ... _he was with them, right?_ Hesitatingly, he manoeuvred his waist up, still sitting down as he looked around. “Hey Benrey, you in here bud...? Weren’t you with us back there?” Gordon called out in an almost caring tone. 

The man in the HEV suit began to move his legs, making them touch before parting them again, it was really quiet without the group...Usually in Black Mesa there was a lot of noise, scientist talking, various lectures and work being done, it just felt to him _weird_ to be sitting in this silence. 

A few moments passed before he heard what sounded faint like singing, which alarmed him. _I... who the hell would be singing at this_ _time? We're in a Resonance Cascade?_ Clearly, he wasn’t thinking straight... but who the hell was. 

The singing progressed; the melody was soft. Calming if you could call it that. Gordon propped himself from the floor, patting his HEV suit with frustration trying to pay more attention to the singing, the scientist looked around. It didn’t sound too far away which meant it had to be somewhere near him. 

He walked for a little while in the direction of the sound as it grew louder, finally he halted. _It’s pretty loud now huh?_ The man smiled before looking upon a few crates the words **_“VERY LIFE THREATENING”_ ** scrawled upon them in messy handwriting with spray-paint. He ignored the warning, climbing up on them. 

_The singing stopped..._

“Oh, hey stupid... little- how’d it feels to forget your passport huh?” as Gordon got up, Benrey greeted him, having a unphased expression as he talked. “Come sit?” The guard patted at the floor, Gordon hesitantly peered into the small room, which was about size of a typical bathroom, the exception being that the ceiling was incredibly low. 

Gordon ducked uncomfortably into the small passage, shifting himself to the other side of the room that was slightly shrouded in darkness. 

“Oh... Hey Benrey.” he panted, Benrey looked up him, then slouching back into the position he was in before. It was nice he could rest now, he hoped that the guys wouldn’t get too worried though. 

“Uh...you know uh- Bubbles and Coomer...” Benrey looked down, waving his pinkie like a paint brush on the floor “They’re gone now probably dead now or somthin’.” He said in his monotone voice. Gordon scuffed “They’re not dead man, they can handle themselves... kind of.” He started to doubt his statement. The preschoolers needed a Teacher, and Mr Freeman was their Teacher, well a shit one at that. 

“Huh?” The man Gordon could only describe as cryptic called out. “Oh yeah... Well Tommy likes mean people so he’ll be fine” He shrugged off. “Anyways... What doing? How are you?” 

_What?_ The Scientist leaned up in surprise, _Is_ _Benrey_ _being.... Nice?_ _He’s never nice to me_ _…_

“Oh.. terrible to be honest with you..they left me there because I my legs hurt…Bubby called me whiny the whole time, weren’t you there?” Benrey stared up at Gordon nodding or… shaking his head as he talked. “Yeah…honest ya where being a little...whiny baby..” He snickered a little.   
  


“Was that your sweet voice thing?.. the singing I mean.” Gordon said softly. 

The guards response was to open his mouth, a rainbow of colored balls spewing out as a soothing melodic note came out. 

“What does that mean??..” He hadn’t seen anything like this before, the ‘bubbles’ of the sweet voice floated over him, slightly illuminating the room with their light. “Nothing.. It means your stupid” The smaller man snapped at him. 

_The Sweet voice really was a sight_ _, especially like this, He couldn’t take his eyes of it.._ “Wow… Benrey that’s beautiful..” Gordon awed. 

“What you mean..” he shuffled himself up lazily, staring at the man…. 

“What I mean is that it’s pretty good” Gordon gave Benrey a small smile, the guards face seemed to light up like the rainbow cocooning them for a second. 

The cryptic one gently patted the ground beside him once more, etching him on to come closer. “Yoo here” He demanded almost. 

Gordon crawled his way closer, looking down at him he shrugged. “What is it..-“

  
… “Open your mouth.” 

-“I…What..??” The ponytailed man put his knees up, staring down in bewilderment. “Just like do it..” Benrey peered at Gordon ,the expression of what could be described as disappointment. 

“Fine fine- I’ll do it okay you don’t have to look at me like that it’s creepy..” Letting out a chaotic giggle, Benrey grabbed Gordon’s grasping his hands tightly, staring at him. Gordon began to feel weird as he stared back, maybe a little awkward... even if there was no reason to. Suddenly, he inched closer the ,unsettling feeling growing every second as his body felt a slightly weak. 

**_Ahhhhhh_**

  
  


The taste of sweetness overwhelmed his mouth, he flinched. Trying to grasp what just happened. Benrey was still looking at him quickly pulling away from his face, he looked at Gordon _differently_.He didn’t know how to pin point it, but he looked changed, like when someone gets slightly different glasses… 

_He was blushing_ _,_ he could see it now. 

_He wad blushing so badly,_ his cheeks flushed in a pale pink. 

_What was going on?..._

  
  


“You feel better now… Gordon..?” Benrey glanced off the the side, shaking his hands off from the grasp of Gordon’s. 

_He never calls me Gordon_ _…_

“Yeah I… mean yeah… Yeah I’m fine.. thanks for asking” 

“No prob…” 

Gordon laid back, feeling his head beginning to clear, he could finally process what was going on around him again… maybe he felt a little dumb that he didn’t realize the singing was Benrey earlier, and maybe a little dumber because Benreys voice truly _was_ calming… 

_The room filled with colors from the heavens as you held me,_

_Please my sweet_ _I’ll be the answer your dreams_ _,_

_I’ll hold you close and sing you a lullaby goodnight,_

_Just say your mine and everything will be alright._


End file.
